Moment of Truth
by bribri14
Summary: What would happen if you didn't know that you weren't an only child like you thought? How would you feel?
1. Moment of Meeting

_Somewhere in Louisiana_

She sat in an attic looking at a dusty box. She had wondered for years what was inside it and finally she was able to reveal what it was holding. Her mother had told her many years before that when she died her daughter could open it and now it happened. The Alzheimer's disease had overpowered her mother and before she had died her mother reminded her that the box was there. She told her that the box sat there, in that very position, for as long as she could remember. She told her that it contained memories, old and new, it held albums, scrapbooks, art, letters… she especially remembered the letters… the letters, she said were to and from her daughter and son's father. She particularly wanted her daughter and son to read the letters, it would reveal to them who their long, lost father was.

She sat anxiously waiting for her older brother to arrive and open the box with her. She felt like a little kid, waiting for this moment. As her brother entered the attic, he watched his sister fiddle with her fingers. He knew how is sister felt, this was the moment of truth, how could he not. He wanted to meet his father just as much as his sister did, if he was still alive. Maybe he had other kids, maybe his other kids lived near Louisiana, maybe his kids could tell them about the father they shared. However, he knew these were merely maybes… he knew these were hopes and that was all they were and probably all they were ever going to be.

"You ready, Krissie?" he asked walking to his sister.

"Yea", she said faking a smile.

"You want to open it? I know you do", he said trying to make the best of the moment.

"I'll open it", she said annoyed. She ran her hand over the soft yellow box, this was them moment she had waited for ever since she was a kid. Finally, she placed her hands on either side of the box and pulled the top off. As she sat the top down she saw a picture taped inside it. Her brother pulled it off hoping to see a name of the man on the picture on the back. He was right. The names on the back were Mary Anne, his mother, and Gordon Cahill. Gordon Cahill, he thought, could that be his father? She read the name as well and looked up at her brother. It was as if they knew instantly. They heard their mother say that name many times before, but she never said who it was and it never really crossed their minds… until now.

After a while of looking at the mysterious picture, she fooled around with the things in the box. She saw a photo album, which she looked through and found familiar people in the pictures. As they looked through the box they came across a smaller box. The box had flowers on it, blue flowers, beautiful blue flowers. She opened the box and saw it contained many letters, ten in counting. She was surprised to see that her mother had them, maybe they were letters from their father. She took hold of one of the letters. Opening the letter, a picture fell out of it. It was a picture of her and her brother. She picked the picture up remembering when they had taken that picture, many years ago. She put the picture down and began to read the letter.

_My Dearest Gordon,_

_This is probably going to be my last letter because I know you probably won't write back. I know you have a wife and daughter and the last thing I wanted to do was break up your "happy" home, but I love you and I can't live without you in my life. You have brought the best out of me and I feel as if I owe you for that. The past summer was the best summer of my life, I never thought a man could ever make me so happy, but I was wrong._

_You know, you've proved me wrong about many things and love just happens to be on the top of the list. I never thought I could love a man the way I love you. I just need you to know this. But… this isn't the only reason for me writing back to you. The real reason is because a few months after you left me I found out that I was pregnant. Right now I'm exactly 5 months pregnant and you're not here. I felt that you should know about it. I hope and pray to God that he sends you back to me, that one day we could see each other again and finally be together, but until then I need you to know that I love you._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Mary Anne Jones_

_2 months later: Walker Ranch_

"Angela and Cheyenne, we don't have all day", Alex called from the kitchen.

"Coming, mom", they said in unison.

"Mom, I need you sign this for me", Riley said handing her mom the note.

"What is this, Riley?" Alex asked opening the note, "You got an F on your History test".

"Yes, I did", Riley said.

"Has your father seen this?"

"No. I was hoping that you would sign it and give it back so I can retake it", Riley said trying to grab the note from her mother.

"Wrong answer young lady. Go get your father".

"But mom, I can retake the test", she argued.

"I don't care. Go get your father".

"Okay", Riley said knowing what was coming for her.

"Morning mom", Corey said kissing his mother on the cheek, "Did Riley show you her test?"

"Yes she did. How did you know about the test", Alex asked suddenly very curious.

"She showed it to me", he said regretting the question he had asked.

"You know what Corey, I recall you having a History test, too".

"Oh yea, I kinda recall that, too", Corey said trying to leave the kitchen but is pushed lightly by his father, "Oh hey, pops".

"Hello, son", Walker said eyeing Corey, "Where are you going?"

"To school, silly", he explained trying to exit.

"It's not time to leave for school yet", Alex said tugging his shirt by its collar.

"Did you need me, Alex?" Walker questioned holding on to his son.

"Yes, Riley got her test back and has to get it signed", she explained handing the test paper to him.

"Riley, you got an F?"

"Well… yea. I got an F. But I get to retake it and I studied this time".

"I told you to study last time, Riley".

"I know but I was so tired last time".

"You had a week to study for it".

"I was tired the whole week".

"I think we need to have a little conference with your teacher, don't you, Alex?"

"Yes, I do", Alex said sitting at the table with plate in hand.

"I don't think that's called for", Corey put in.

"Me either, Corey. I think you should let me retake the test and then if I get an F this time go talk to my teacher", Riley argued.

"That's exactly what I think", Corey defended his sister.

"Nobody asked you, Corey", Alex said.

"Either we have a conference with your teacher or your grounded for not listening to what your father tells you to do", Walker explained with a serious face, "So I'll start over. I think we need to have a little conference with your teacher, don't you, Riley?"

"Yes", Riley said sitting down and eating her food.

"Bye, mom", Cheyenne stated walking out the front door.

"Bye", Alex called out washing the dishes in the kitchen when the phone rang, "Walker residence".

"Hello, may I speak with Alexandra Cahill", Krissie said.

"This is she".

"Um, I'm Krystal McDaniels. I know you don't know me, but I've heard a lot about you and your work in Dallas. And I've heard about your father. I know your probably my only hope to get out of this mess… I just need your help", she said trying her hardest not to cry.

"Okay. Uh… can you meet me somewhere? Where do you live?"

"Right now I'm in a hotel, but I can meet you".

"Good. How is 12:30?"

"12:30 sounds good", Krissie said satisfied.

"12:30 at CD's. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes I do".

"Meet you then".

"Thank you very much".

_CD's: 12:30_

She's been there for at least ten minutes. She waited patiently and that was exactly the way she looked, but opposite of the way she felt. She felt like she was going to blow. She was finally going to meet a family member from her father's side, her half sister. Her brother was right there with her, but he helped none. He was just as anxious as she was.

Alex walked into CD's looking around and wondering who she was looking for. Maybe she should've asked the woman what she looked liked.

"That's her, Aaron", Krissie stated to her brother nervously.

"Go get her".

"Okay", she said walking over to Alex, "Alexandra Cahill?"

"Oh, hi", Alex stated shaking Krystal's hand, "Krystal McDaniels, right?"

"Yes", she said leading her to the table, "This is my brother Aaron, Aaron this is Alexandra".

"Nice to meet you, Aaron", Alex said sitting down.

"Same here, Alexandra".

"Please call me Alex".

"Okay, Alex".

"Alex, I called you for a reason, and it's not the reason you think", Krystal stated.

"Oh?"

"There's no easy way to say this… My mother, she had an affair with your father over 47 years ago. They shared a beautiful summer together, at least that's what she said in the letters she wrote to him. After the summer was over, Gordon left and she was left pregnant with my brother Aaron. Gordon came back a few years later and they had me later, and he left again. Our mother just died about 2 months ago and we came across these notes", she explained handing the notes to a dumbfounded Alex, "You don't have to read them now, but we just wanted to meet our family and we wanted to meet our father. Our numbers are in one of those notes and thank you for your time".

Alex was surprised at this information. She didn't know what to believe. For years she thought she was an only child, but she could be wrong. They were probably telling the truth, though, her father did walk out on her and her mother, no telling what he could've been out there doing. He did have a record of walking out on the people who loved him, I guess this added on to it… if it was true.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Moment of Hurt

_Sorry it took me so long to upadate. I had to jot down some ideas and all that. But don't worry, I have more in my head for the chapters to come. Oh and please read and review my other story Vanished. Remeber, the more you review my stories the more I'll review for you. Thanks again for the reviews, though and those of you who review my stories, expect to get some reviews from me for your stories. Thank you._

_Alex's Car_

She sat in her car completely astonished. Two complete strangers just informed her that they were Gordon Cahill's children. She didn't know what to believe anymore. There was only one thing to do; go see her father.

_Gordon Cahill's_

As she knocked on her father's door, she thought of how to approach the question; should she work her way to it or should she come out with it? She was very upset, she was enraged. If this was true, she didn't know if she could forgive her father. Not only had he cheated on her mother, but he also had kids on her and kept it from her. Then, the door opened revealing her 80-year-old father.

"Hello, Alex", he said cheerfully.

"Dad, I need to talk to you", she seriously stated walking into her father's living room.

"Why are you upset?" he asked.

"Dad, did you cheat on my mother?" she asked furiously.

"Alex…".

"Answer my question", she exclaimed.

"…It was over 47 years ago", he hesitated.

"Did you have any kids?" she questioned.

"Al…".

"Dad! It's a simple question. Did you have any kids?"

"Sit down, sweetheart", he said trying his best to calm her down.

"No! I will not sit down, I want an answer to my question and I want it honestly answered", she cried out.

"…Forty-seven years ago I had an affair with a woman named Mary Anne Jones", he explained sitting down, "… After I left she wrote me and told me that she was pregnant. I didn't believe it… I couldn't believe it, Alex, so I pretended like it never happened… And after about 3 years I went back to see if she was telling the truth and she was, we had a son together".

"You're lying. She had two, dad. There was a woman who called me and said she was your daughter, too", she cried.

"Yes, I had another daughter".

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it from me?"

"I don't know, Alex. I wanted to, I really did, but something kept telling me that it was best that you didn't know".

"It was best that I didn't know…", she cried trying to control her flowing tears, "Dad, I thought you changed. I honestly thought you had abandoned your old ways".

"Alex, that happened 47 years ago!"

"That's not the point… The point is you had 2 other children and you didn't even attempt to tell me!" she shouted angrily at her father walking out of the door, slamming it behind her.

_Ranger Headquarters_

Alex walked into the headquarters practically fighting her tears, holding in her anger. She wanted Walker, she needed Walker, he was the only one that could help her through this 'situation'… she thought.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Sydney asked.

"Looking for Walker. Do you know where he is?"

"I don't think he's in his office, but I can try for you".

"No, that's okay, I'll go myself", she said turning and walking to the door.

"Alex, is everything okay?" Sydney asked her friend.

"Yea", Alex said faking a smile.

"Walker?" Alex called poking her head through the door.

"Come in", Walker said turning his chair to face his wife, "I thought you said you weren't coming in today".

"Oh, Walker", she cried running into her husband's arms.

"Alex, what's the matter?" he asked concerned at his wife's actions.

"My dad", she said, tears in her eyes.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, but we had a fight", Alex replied sitting down.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Walker, I have a brother and a sister".

"That's silly, Alex, you're an only child", Walker said.

"That's what I thought, too… until today", Alex stated getting up and beginning to pace.

"What's the matter?"

"Today, a woman called me", Alex said calming down and sitting on a chair parallel to her husband, "she wanted to meet me. She said she heard a lot about me and she needed help with something. I told her to meet me at CD's. When I got there she told me something about me being her sister, Walker, so I had to go to my dad and talk to him. Turns out he had an affair and had two, not one, but two kids".

"Alex, I…".

"I can't believe he kept this from me. It hurts. I mean, I have two younger siblings and I don't even know them", she stated putting her head in her hands.

"Hey, honey, this is not your fault", Walker comforted her, "I'm sure if you knew you had brothers or sisters you would've been jumped to the chance of meeting them and getting to know them".

"That's just it, Walker, I'm not too sure that I would've. I don't know… I mean I don't blame them for anything… It's just that…", she trailed off trying to be as strong as her heart would let her, "I just feel a little bad for not wanting to know them right now".

"And I'm sure they can understand that, honey. They'll just have to give you some time to deal with this before you just jump into a relationship with them", he calmed her.

"How could he put me through this again, Walker?" Alex cried, Walker holding her.

_Walker Ranch_

Erica and Jimmy Trivette's car pulled down the laneway parking next to the Gage's. Getting out of the car, Jaliyah Trivette practically ran to her best friends Jessica Gage and Riley Walker.

"Hey guys", Jaliyah shouted running to their sides.

"Hey, Liyah", Riley said turning to face her friend.

"How do those braces feel, Riles?" Jaliyah asked.

"They kinda hurt", Riley explained, "But I'll get used to it… at least that's what the dentist says".

"So what's the latest in Trivette Daily?" Jessica asked sitting at the picnic table.

"Same old, same old. Eric's still grounded for mouthing off to dad", Jaliyah explained, "And Ethan's still trying to be like Eric, which is getting him into more trouble than Eric".

"Nothing too big then", Jessica stated.

"What about you, Jessie?" Riley questioned her friend.

"Justin got caught sneaking out with Lori Amado", Jessica informed her curious friends.

"Well other than Angela being grounded and Cheyenne going through her PMS crap, nothing's really going on. Oh, and then there's Corey's latest", Riley said waiting for her friends to ask knowing they would.

"What's up with him?" Jaliyah asked.

"Dad found out about him skipping classes from Mr. Burns and Corey got the whipping of a life time", Riley stated laughing at the memory.

"You guys still get spanked?" Jaliyah asked curiously.

"Yep. Dad never hesitates to take out the belt, especially on Corey", Riley laughed.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one then", Jessica sighed, "Mom just spanked the twins last night and she was so close to getting me too".

"Riley, Jessie, Jaliyah, get in this house right now! Dinner's ready" Sydney Gage yelled at the kids.

"Coming Aunt Sydney!" Jaliyah yelled back walking to the house.

Alex tried her best to look the opposite of the way she felt, which she failed. Sydney could sense something in her friend that just wasn't right and she was determined to get it out of her.

As Alex walked into the kitchen, Sydney and Erica followed her waiting for the right moment to ask her about her problem.

"Hey Alex", Erica cheerfully sounded as she set down the apple pie.

"Hi Erica", Alex said back.

"How are you?" Sydney asked walking closer to her friend.

"I'm great, Sydney, and you?" Alex asked wondering if her friends sensed something in her mood.

"I'm pretty good. What about you, Erica, anything on your mind?"

"No, Sydney, nothing on my mind", Erica said knowing by the look on Alex's face she was about to burst with information.

"What do you know?" Alex asked sitting on the kitchen chair.

"We don't know anything, Alex", Sydney stated.

"But we are worried about you", Erica said sitting next to her.

"Of course if you don't want us to know…".

"No… I've thought I was an only child for as long as I've been on this Earth. And today, that thought turned into a lie", Alex confessed.

"What?" Erica asked.

"Some woman claiming she was my long lost sister called me and told me some lie about needing my help. Naturally, I wanted to help her so I told her to meet me at CD's, which she did, with a man that claimed to be my long lost brother", Alex explained, "Of course I was shocked when they told me. So I went to my father's to confirm this information and found out they weren't lying".

"Oh, Alex", Sydney put her arms around Alex.

"This is just like my father, though. Going out and having an affair then getting that woman pregnant… twice. I just feel so betrayed by him once again", Alex clarified to her friends, "But I've also made a promise to myself… I've promised myself that I would not cry over him. He's caused me way too much pain and heartache and I won't allow him to do it all over again".

"Just know you have two friends that care about and love you very much", Erica said patting her on the shoulder.

"And we'll always be here for you", Sydney informed her exiting the kitchen, Erica following.

"Mom", Angela said.

"Did you hear that?" Alex asked her daughter.

"Yea, I did", Angela replied, "I'm really sorry, mom".

"It's okay, honey. I'm gonna be fine", Alex reassured her, "Go talk to your friends. Have fun while".

"Okay", Angela said, "But mom… grandpa should've told you. You don't deserve to be treated like that, especially from him, after all he's put you through. He should've told you about them, mom", Angela grabbed her mother into a hug, "I love you".

"I love you, too, Angel", Alex said kissing her daughter on the top of her head.

_End Chapter 2_


End file.
